The Gathering
by XxcorrsxX
Summary: The young monks are going to a gathering of students from temples all over China, but Chase has something bigger planned. RaiXOC. I'm discontinuing now... again, for real this time.
1. Chapter 1

hey everyone i'm windXSchick

for those of u who didn't read the first story, here's a summary of the first: Rai's two little siblings Sparks and Bri come to the temple because of some trouble at home. The dragons find out horrible things that has happened to Rai and someone from his past comes back for revenge. Pandabubba was involved(i still don't know why i picked him) and basically they kicked both of their butts. Now Rachel (one of Rai's old friends and his crush) has agreed to stay with them at the xiaolin temple.

now back to this story!

* * *

It was another hard day at the temple. The monks were training again and Rachel still wasn't getting it perfect.

Her and Kimiko were sparring and the guys were watching.

"No pressure or weak points Rachel," said Master Fung wisely. "You must do it the right way if you ever want to master it."

"Holy crap, how do you expect me to do it than," replied Rachel while stopping what she was doing. Kimiko took this advantage and smashed her heel in Rachel's back and sending her into the dirt.

"Ow...can I be done now?" asked Rachel clearly in pain.

"Yes, you may all be excused." They all start walking away. "Except for Raimundo."

"Aw man"

* * *

After some more training with Master Fung, Rai finally caught up with the other dragons in the kitchen.

"Hey Rai. You tired?" asked Kimiko.

"Yea, Master Fung is really pushing it hard on me," said Rai exausted.

"Well as leader, you are suppose to sit down to the responsibilities-" said Omi.

"I think you mean stand up there parner," interupted Clay.

"That too, and of course we all know if I was leader-"

"Yea, yea, yea, we know, you'll do a lot better than me and your ego would get bigger than the size of the universe," said Rai annoyed.

"Actually, I was going to say that I would become the greatest xiaolin warrior in the universe, but you were close." The others rolled their eyes.

"Where's Rach?" asked Rai deliberatly changing the subject.

"Asleep, I swear you two think the same," said Kimiko.

"Well I went to school with her for like...14 years," started Rai.

"You have known her for that long?" said Omi surprised.

"Yea, our parents were best friends," explained Rai.

"Are they still friends today?" asked Omi.

"No"

"Why is that my friend?"

"My parents are dead Omi, remember? It's kinda hard to stay friends with someone who's not alive," explained Rai.

"Oh...right"

(just a recap for all you new time veiwers)

* * *

(Next Morning)

Master Fung had just recently called a meeting in the meditation hall and the monks were impatient to here what it was about.

"Young monks, I have some news for you all," said Master Fung as he entered the room.

"Well isn't that obvious," said Raimundo under his breath.

Ignoring this comment, he continued. "As you all know, there is a gathering of warriors, like yourselves, from all of the temples in China. Also, same with the masters. It will be in two days. All of you will pack today and tomorrow and leave first thing the next.

"Hold on, I have a question," stated Rai.

"Yes young monk," replied Master Fung.

"What about Sparks and Bri?" he asked.(a/n you thought i forgot about them didn't you)

"You are aloud to hire the person of your choice to come here and look after them," he answered.

"In that case, I better go make some phone calls."

* * *

(Next Day)

"I can't believe he was our last resort," said Rai groaning. He was watching Oneshot (his brother, look at first chapter of my first story) from a way back.

"Oh come on Rai, he's your brother. What's so bad about him?" asked Kimiko.

"Dude, he's blind in one eye, he runs into doorways. He's the one who usually needs someone to look after him," Rai stated.

"Rai, you entered fatherhood too quickly," said Rachel. "He's older than you last saw him. I'm sure he'll be fine." Just then Oneshot bumped into a wall.

"You were saying."

"Ok he bumps into things once in a while, but he'll do a good job. Why are you so worried about them anyway?" asked Rachel.

"Picture what Sparks and Bri do when we're here and how things look like after they break something. Now picture the place if it looked if we were gone for a month, which we are,"

"Oh," said Rach and Kim together.

* * *

(Next Next Day)

It was finally the day when the dragons (and Rachel) were going to the gathering and they were all boarding Dojo. Clay, Omi, and Rai were all wearing their usual, Kimiko was wearing a black skirt with a red tank top, and Rachel was wearing her regular black tummy top with a skull and cross bones on it and she decided to be different and wear (much to Raimundo's delight) really short jean shorts.

"I can not wait to meet other monks that have been at a temple for their whole life like me," said Omi excitedly.

"Actually partner, that's a good possibility," Clay responded.

"Yes and then they will realize that I'm the best warrior of all time and worship. Then latter they will have the honor to be taught be ME!" At this point Omi's ego was as big as the sun. At the same time Rachel bumped into Rai.

"Sorry, can't see anything past Omi's ego," she said jokingly.

"I know, it's blinding," Rai added on. They started to laugh at

"What, what, is blinding you my friends?" asked Omi.

"Oh nothing. Just your butt, which I'm so close to kicking," said Rachel under her breath.

"Chill Rachel. Com'on, we don't want to be late," said Rai.

They all climbed on Dojo (Rai helped Rachel up) and they flew away to the distance. The other monks of the temple were already on their way to their destination.


	2. Chapter 2

thank you **Grand Puba of All The Smurfs **for reviewing

if you give me an OC to put in here, there's a pretty good chance that i will

STORY TIME!!!!

* * *

The monks were flying though the sky, psyched to go to the gathering. Kimiko was sitting behind Rachel, she noticed something weird in her backpack. There was two large, metal circles with large bands strapped to one side so you pick them up easier. They were gold and said YAMAHA on it. 

"Why do you have drumming symbols in your backpack?" Kimiko asked.

"Shhhh," Rachel tried to make her quite. "It's a surprise...and they come in handy."

"Ok? Where did you get them?" asked Kimiko still confused.

"I played percussion (or drums whoever isn't in band) in marching band in high school," Rachel said proudly.

"Oh what is a marching band?" asked Omi excitedly.

"It's a band...that you march in," explained Rachel.

"Oh that sounds like fun!" exclaimed Omi standing up on Dojo.

"Omi, sit down. You'll be flown off," said Dojo warning him.

"Yea Omi, I know something better you can do," said Rachel.

Raimundo turned around and looked at her weird. "Car games," he asked as if he knew what was going to happen.

"Car games," she said again and nodded her head.

"What in Aunt Bessy's name is car games?" asked Clay

"You'll see," replied Rachel.

"So do you wanna play Omi," asked Rai.

"Yes please."

"Ok. We're going to play Chinese torture first. First you give me your hand and just relax and wait till I do something," explained Rai.

"Ok."

Rai just waited a while until Omi was bored and didn't have any clue of what he was going to do. When he thought the time was right, he took his other hand and slapped Omi's very hard.

"Ouch! What did you do that?" Omi asked.

"That's the game Omi. Now you slap my hand," said Rai.

"Can we play a different game?" asked Omi.

"Sure, this ones called reflex. First put your hands on mine and now we see how good your reflexes are." Rai said. Rai's hands were on the bottom and Omi's were on the top, and once again Rai waited a while and then took his hands out from the bottom and flipped them to slap Omi's.

"Ouch."

"Wow, you have very bad reflexes," said Rachel.

"What was I suppose to do?" asked Omi.

"You were suppose to take your hands away as soon as you thought I was going to hit them," said Rai smartly. "Lets try a different game."

Next they tried tennis, which is basically Chinese torture but with a different name. Then Rai asked if Omi wanted to play budding knuckles, but at this time Omi finally caught on and said no.

"Hows about hand clapping?" asked Rai.

"No"

Rai shrugged his shoulders and turned around to face Rachel who was sitting there laughing.

"Do you?" Then simultaneously they started clapping their hands together and did nothing else.(a/n yes I've done this before)

Omi just starred confused. "Why aren't you hitting her like you did me?"

"It's a different game, you don't hit people in this game" Omi just scowled at him and turned around.

"Now Raimundo, don't be so mean to the lil feller," said Clay.

"Oh come on, he totally set himself up for that. And he's been asking for it for months," he responded trying to defend himself.

"Will you kids stop already, I can't even hear myself think," ordered Dojo.

"Sorry Dojo," the monks said in unison.

* * *

(THE GATHERING!!)

There were about 200 monks at the gathering and that's only the students, but there were only a few masters. When the monks landed almost immediately someone came to greet them. (you can probably guess who it is)

"Yo Omi, my dwag. How you doing my bro?" asked a familiar voice. It belonged to a black boy wearing xiaolin robes walking over to them.

"I am most excellent Jermaine, and how are you?" Omi asked the New Yorker.

"Eh, I'm ok. If I were you guys, I wouldn't say to much of that you are the elementals...or that you are wudai warriors," Jermaine warned.

"Well that's not a problem for me. If you excuse me, I'm going to go to sleep now," said Rachel walking away acting like she knew she was doing, but really she had no clue.

"It's only 12 o'clock ," Kimiko commented.

"Your point?" She just kept walking.

"Who's the chick?" asked Jermaine.

"That's Rachel, one of Rai's old friends and just recently joined the team. If I were you I wouldn't try to hit on her," Kimiko said and pointed to Rai. Raimundo just gave her a death glare.

"So how is it goin' in wudai training n' all?" asked Clay.

"I'm not a wudai warrior anymore," he declared.

"YOU MEAN YOU'RE ALREADY A SHOKU WARRIOR!!!!?!" cried Omi.

"No Omi dwag, I'm now back to an apprentice," explained Jermaine.

"They can't do that...can they?" said Rai..

"They did, that's why I wouldn't want to attract attention. I can kick any of these kids butts any day, but that's not how things work 'round here. You see that kid?" He pointed to a boy with pale skin and blond hair that was in a mop style. "That's Ryan, Master Lee's son. He's the only other wudai warrior here other than you and he's really one of the worst warriors ever. You're either with him and the 75 percent of the other monks or against him and had everyone on that side do whatever they want to you without getting in trouble."

"That sucks...do you have an extra robe and sash?" Raimundo asked.

"Yea...why?" said Jermaine confused.

"'Cause I don't think the viseversa robes would exactly 'fit in'" he explained.

"Good idea. Oh, and nice job getting the roll of leader. I thought for sure Omi would get it," commented Jermaine.

"Well he would've if he ain't got an ego the size of Texas," explained Clay.

* * *

(Later)

All of the students from every temple have finally arrived and everyone was gathered for an opening ceremony. There was a man dressed in master robes standing at a podium on a platform in front of all the people. Our favorite(and only) monks guessed that this was Master Lee and it looked like he was having trouble getting all the students quite. There was only a small group of students in the front that were quite and the monks(**a/n I'm going to address the real xiaolin characters as monks for now on cause it's hard to word it correctly**) guessed that those were his students.

Rachel took notice that he was having trouble and decided to do something.

"Please don't do anything that we will regret," pleaded Rai to her.

"I won't. This'll be fun," she said and walked away.

"You say many things are fun," he claimed, but she couldn't hear him.

She walked up on the platform, took off her backpack, and took the symbols and earplugs out of it. She found a speaker that the masters were too stupid to use and hooked up a mic to it. Rai and the others saw this and covered their ears. As soon as Rachel thought the mic was in a good position, she clashed her symbols as hard and as loud as she could. Immediately everyone that was talking stopped and looked up for the source of the noise.

Rachel just stood there with a smile on her face and pointed to the master saying, "Listen,...Now."

* * *

ok, i wanted to end with something kinda funny. next chapter you get to hear what they are going to do and stuff. 

R&R plz

Com'on give me some OC's


	3. Chapter 3

yea i updated(finally(it's kinda cause i didn't get any reviews and only 8 ppl looked at my story so i might discontinue it))

i moved up the rating to T cause i'm thinking about some romance stuff(a little, not the discussing type) or well you'll see it once you get to it, and there might be blood like last time

**IMPORTANT**>>>there's a fighting scene at the end of this chapter so if you don't want to read the boring or funny stuff, skip it.

okay i'm done blathering, STORY TIME!!

* * *

Kimiko woke up the next day ready to meet and greet new friends and do some training. Not much. She slept in a bunk bed with Rachel below her. She wore her usual PJs with her hair down. When she finally thought she should get up, she crawled out of bed and jumped to the floor. Rachel was already awake, throwing a tennis ball at the wall. She wore a tummy top (as usual) with a heart that had wings on the front and said 'fallen angel' and also matching pajama pants.

"Finally, you're up," she said drastically. "They just announced that training gunna start in an hour. Com'on lets go wake up the guys."

Kimiko waited there for a few seconds to let the words sink in..."One hour! How do they think I'm supposed to do my hair?!" she screamed and ran after Rachel.

The boys rooms, or basically one giant room with numerous bunks which was the same for the girls, was just across from the girls. Everyone else was up except for Raimundo(who didn't see that coming) and Clay.

Omi walked up to them. "Hello my friends," he said cheerfully.

"Hey Omi, we're gunna wake up Rai and Clay, can you save us some seats for breakfast, please?" asked Kimiko.

"No problem Kimiko, and good luck to waking them up."

"I'll take Rai, you take Clay," said Rachel.

"Deal."

"You need one of my noise makers?"

"Na. All I have to do is mention food." They both laughed and made their way to each of the boys.

Rachel looked around in her backpack to see what she could use to wake up Rai. She eventually found a blow horn and dicided to use that, but when she when she blew it right in Rai's ear, nothing happened. Rai had ear plugs in. By this time Kimiko had Clay up and they were both on their way to see whats going on.

"The stupid boy had earplugs," Rachel said in frustration.

She didn't wait for the other two to respond, but climbed up the ladder, because Rai was on the top bunk. She crawled over on top of him and started shaking him vigorously saying "Wake up Rai, jeez will you wake up already you loser." Rai flipped over to his side, while doing so, Rachel fell to the floor. Rai was now on the edge of his bed with his arm hanging over the side.

"Gr, that's it!"

She went over to his stuff and took out Rai's soccer ball, climbed on top of a nearby bunk, and kicked the ball as hard as she could at his back. Immediately he fell over flat on his face, literally. He rolled over, clutching his nose in pain and gave a death glare at Rachel who was smiling.

* * *

Once Rachel and Raimundo stopped fighting and they all ate their breakfast, Kimiko and Rachel went over to the showers so they could get ready for training.

In the midst of them and other girls doing what they were doing, the water and lights shut off. Girls all around Rachel, including Kimiko, screamed. Rachel just thought they were all wusses, but what happened next was totally unexpected. Boys with flashlights came down from the ceiling started laughing and scaring some of the girls. Rachel saw what they were doing right away, they were trying to make them go out the door which probably had to do with some big prank. There was little of what she could do because it's pretty hard to fight when you're in a towel.

Eventually all the girls were outside(much to their displeser). Ontop of a tree sat Ryan and if you couldn't already guess, yes he's behind this.

"Oh sorry girls," he said sheepishly,"I didn't mean for the power to go out, but I do think that I can help with thoughs of you who ran out of water." He whistled and suddenly numerous boys came out with water balloons and started throwing them at the girls.

Raimundo, Clay, and Omi saw this and quickly started to stop the ones that were throwing them. After he stopped two of them, Rai went after Ryan hoping to knock him out.

"I'll give you something to laugh about," Rai said as he saw Ryan and practically laughing his head off as he watched the screaming girls. He climbed the tree and snuk up behind him. Rai literally kicked his butt out of the tree and Ryan fell to the ground. When he got up, he was facing Rachel, who was really mad and punched him in the face which made him fall back a little.

"How dare you lay a finger on me!" shouted Ryan.

"How dare you think you can talk to me," backsased Rachel.

"I don't know who you are, but you better know your place around here," he said.

"I already know my place and thats above you."

"What makes you think that you are even near above me."

"That would be me," said Rai from the tree and jumped down, kicking Ryan square in the face.

"I always wanted to do that," said Rai while picking up an extra towel and putting it around Rachel holding her close.(A/N yes i'm trying romance, bare with me)

"Both of you will pay for this!" shouted Ryan who was holding his bleeding nose.

Rai turned to face him,"I'll be looking forward to it. And just so we're clear, you just met your number one enemy," he said scaring Ryan a little because he was bigger, taller, and more built than him.

Just then Master Lee came from around the corner.

"What is going on here?" he asked.

"It was Andrew!" cried Ryan. "He played a big prank on some of the girls."(LIEING)

"Is this true?" Master Lee asked Andrew who was standing in the crowd of people.

"Yes, sir." (NOT REALLY)

"Then as punishment for your actions, you will hand scrub all the corridors before you go to sleep." And with that he went on with whatever he was doing before.

Slowly the other students began to disperse while the dragons(plus Jermaine) met with each other to discuss what just happened. Kimiko was soaking wet and her newly put on makeup was smeared badly on her face. Rachel was wet anyway because she just got out of the shower and was still in Raimundo's arms.

"Okay, rewind. Did Ryan just blame something that he did and the kid admit it?" asked Rai really confused.

"Yes, I am most confused also," agreed Omi.

"See dawg, I told you, no matter what these kids listen to him and he can get away with anything," said Jermaine.

"So if he blames something on us, everyone else would back him up even if they new it wasn't true," Kimiko said in realiziation.

"That dirty snakes got us hog tied!" exclaimed Clay.

"Okay, who votes that we, except me, show that you're wudia warriors and are the elementals?" asked Rachel. All hands went up.

"I call dibs on the wudai poser," claimed Rai.

"Fine."

"Sweet, for once I can't wait for training."

* * *

Now it was time for training, but Rai would never get the chance to fight Ryan right now. Instead Jack Spicer came with a huge army of jackbots.

"Jack Spicer, Evil Boy Genius is in the house!" he said and then did the lame evil laugh thing. "Jackbots attack."

"Quick,"shouted Master Lee to all of the students,"all of you must get inside." Quickly, the students went inside except for the monks, Jermaine, and Ryan.

"Why are you still here? This is too much beyond your level," said Master Lee.

"Than you obviously don't know what we can do," said Kimiko.

"You cannot do anything because you are weak apprentices(thats what everyone thinks they are and they are wearing apprentice robes) it's best if you just go inside and hide like the others" said Ryan tauntingly.

"He does know that we ain't gunna list'n 'm, right?" asked Clay to no one in particular.

"You all have to listen to me. I'm above you...wait, why won't you?"

"Because Raimundo is our leader and not you," said Omi.

"Are you kidding me? I could beat him anytime. All of you are to go inside now! I can handle all of these robots by myself."

"Okay than, please show us," said Rai cockily

"Alright I will," said Ryan and he ran out to meet the first jackbot. He jumped and did a roundhouse kick to the robot. He missed by a mile. Ryan fell on his back and the robot grew nearer and took out sharp blades. Just as the robot was about to cut Ryan, Jermaine came out of nowhere and pushed him away from the robot. Neither of them were hurt.

"Yea, you really got it under control," Jermaine said sarcastically.

"Kay guys, ready? Wudai Iron formation!" shouted Raimundo and they all got into their position and started to turn black with their own color outline.

"Ready to have your butt kicked Spicer?" said Kimiko.

None of them waited for an answer, instead they rushed out to meet the bots and almost immediately they were destroyed. Rai was in the air destroying multiple bots with waves of his wind power. Clay and Jermaine was busy with the wormbots that Jack brought. Kimiko was also working on the ones in the air with Rai making the attacks more powerful. Rachel was holding Jack up by his shirt and Omi was kicking, punching and blasting him with water which pleased both of them. Finally Jack broke free, or Rachel grew bored and lt him go, and he surrendered. He flew off with what was left of his jackbots but soon after they left the bots broke apart. Students in the building who were looking out the window started to cheer.

"That's impossable, how could you be the chosen once?" asked Ryan completely in shock.

"I don't know, how come you're an idiot," said Rachel.

"Ryan, it's time to settle this once and for all." said Rai "I challenge you to a showdown."

* * *

well, thats my chapter, i'm quite proud cause it was very long

plz tell me if i should keep writing this

R&R, PRESS THE BUTTON AT THE BOTTOM!


	4. Chapter 4

Ok yea i haven't updated in a long time, go ahead and be mad, but i had a lot of stuff going on so :P

anyway i'm updating now

**reminder: to make this story easier to write, masters:are duh the teachers, students: the other kids from other temples, monks: the xiaolin warriors and my OC that you all know and love**

STORY TIME

* * *

"I accept your challenge, which will not really be a challenge," said Ryan. At that Raimundo was getting even madder.

"I swear to you that I will not show any mercy to you until you fall," said Raimundo while greeting his teeth.

"You couldn't hit me, if you tryed," Ryan retorted. "You'll be down in ten seconds."

"Fine then, give me your best shot and we'll test that theory."

Ryan dashed for Raimundo as fast as he could and lashed out his arms to punch him. Rai stood still and caught Ryan's hand.

"I'm just going easy on you," said Ryan lying.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiight" Rai said sarcastically.

Ryan jumped up and did a roundhouse kick and once again Rai caught it and through him away.

"Alright, amateur hour is over," said Ryan.

"I don't think that was even amateur," retorted Rai.

"Leopard attack!" screamed Ryan and ran in circles at light speed around Rai. "Can't hurt what you can't see." he claimed,for now.

"This is pathetic," said Rai and started to build up wind around him. Eventually he thought it was enough and that Ryan was tiring out. He thrusted his arms outward causing the wind sphere around his to go in all directions that flew Ryan back against a building like 30 feet away. Ryan jumped back on his feet besides the fact that he was in serious pain.

"No way, how did you do that is if you're the-"

"Congratulations hotshot," said Rai cutting him off, "you just met the dragon of the wind." Ryan had a look of fear on his face.

"Isn't the dragon of the wind a shoku?" he asked knowing he would regret it.

"Yep," Rai responded, "and it looks like i have a new training dummy to try it out on."

"SHOKU TWISTER WIND!"

Wind swirled around Rai faster and faster and shot upward to the clouds which came down into the vortex. The clouds made the vortex thicker and was getting harder to see Rai until you couldn't see him at all. Rai started to move and the vortex with him. He spun to build himself momentum and thrusted his arms forward toward Ryan, shooting the vortex at him. All Ryan could do was watch. At first it hit him but the vortex didn't die down. It sucked Ryan into it and he was forced upward higher and higher. Eventually he was shot out of it and because he would've gotten in trouble if it was anywhere else, Rai made it so Ryan would land on the other side of the temple.

It was quite, no sudden movements, there was a nice light. The master monks of the temple were drinking tea and trying to get away from their students and the students of other temples. Suddenly something crashed through the roof and landing on the table. May I mention that it broke the table in half, the tea went flying and landed on all the masters heads! The thing that landed stirred and the figure stood up, took a step and fell over. The masters ran and surrounded the whatever it was and took defencive stands. The thing looked up and the masters were surprised at what they saw. It was Ryan who looked terrified, close to peeing in his pants and crying, and also very dissy.(oh right like u didn't see it coming) the mmasters were very disturbed at what he told them.

The students were cheering on Rai for his performance, but the celebration wouldn't last long. The masters entered where all the commotion.

"Would you please explain why my son crashed through the roof of my temple," said Master Lee.

"Aw, crud," was the only response Rai gave.

* * *

Rai, Ryan, and Master Lee were walking through the hallway. Master Lee was going to asign punishments.

"You two shall be cleaning the cafeteria from top to bottom, next time you have a fight, make sure it's during training. Otherwise you'll end up doing this again and more," said Master Lee sternly.

"Ha, serves you right fo-...wait, did you say two?" asked Ryan confused.

"Yea, he did. Believe it or not you were in the fight too," said Rai smirking.

At that Master Lee left.

...

"I still don't see why I have to be doing this, I didn't even fight!" said Ryan who was complaining this whole entire time. They were walking from the kitchen and bringing water to wash with. Raimundo started laughing.

"What's so funny," said Ryan.

"You just said that you didn't fight, and you did try. So in a way, you just said that I kicked your sorry butt," replied Rai.

"I didn't not!"

"If you say so."

"Plus it was your fault it started," said Ryan.

"How is it my fault!?"

"You were the one who challenged me."

"You were the one screwing with my _girlfriend_!...and all thoughs other girls!"

"She's your girlfriend?" Ryan asked surprised.

"Uhh...nevermind,"

"No, you're gunna say it," Ryan said determined.

"I don't think so...I'll do the bottom half of the room and you do the top, kay?" said Rai trying to get off the subject.

"Sure whatever, now just explain," said Ryan getting impatient.

Rai turned over the buckets of water onto the floor,"She was my girlfriend," he mixed soap in the water on the floor, "we were just freshman" he used his wind powers to wash,"and then i had to go to the temple" the water was drying, "and that's it"

As Rai turned to leave, Ryan looked at where Raimundo cleaned. The room was cut in half from top to bottom, the top half was dirty beyond belief and the bottom was sparkling clean.

"Why did I ever agree to that?" said Ryan to himself.

* * *

Raiwas sittingin a tree watchingthe sunset like always. Something stirred above him and he looked up. It was Rachel.

"Sup?" she asked curiously.

"Nothing," he replied.

...

"Today was interesting," she said trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah, it was fun...except for cleaning of course,"

"Aww, couldn't play hockey while cleaning," she said in a half mocking, half baby tone.

"No," he said with a sad face. The chain/necklace from around Rachel's neck fell and went on top of Rai's head.

"Opps, sorry Rai," she said while doing some acrobatics to get down to where he was. "It's been breaking a lot lately."

"It's okay," Rai said and looked at it closer in the dim light. "Hey, wasn't this mine?"

"Yeah, you gave it to me at the airport when you were leaving to come to China. It was the chain for your medallion. What was it that I gave you?" she asked trying to remember.

"It was your little teddy bear," he answered.

"Oh, I bet you don't have it anymore, do you," she said a little disappointed.

"On the contrary my dear," acting like he was from the 20's, "I sleep with it every night, well, except for when I'm here. But it's in my suitcase."

"Rai, you're such a little kid."

"being little is fun!"

"Whatever."

There they were, together asleep, under the stars.

* * *

ok, a little romance at the end, now u know why Rai has a teddy bear.

press the purple button at the bottom

press it! R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

i'm updating!

um, i'll do disclaimer since i havn't in a while: I OWN NOTHING!

SIGN THE PETITION ON FREEWEBS TO GET THE SHOWDOWN BACK!

time for the story

* * *

Rachel awoke in the morning. Something wasn't right. Then she realized it, she was in a tree, her head on Rai's chest! Ah!

"Rai," she said somewhat quietly.

"Rai, come on," she was getting more timid and shook his shoulder. Rai groaned and turned his head a little. "Rai, babe, wake up already, people might come soon."

Rai wasn't aware that he was in a tree and turned to his left to avoid whatever it was that was waking him up. Instead of staying on the tree, Rai fell hard on the ground and obviously woke up. Ah girl, what's with you and the painful wake up calls?"

Rachel burst out laughing, "You are such an idiot." Rai made a face which made her laugh harder. She tried to lay her back on something because she was laughing so hard, but she fell straight back.

"Ouch," she said simply.

"What's going on?" asked Kimiko who was watching along with Clay and Omi.

"Um, how much did you see?" asked Rai.

"I came in when you were on the ground and Rachel was laughing her head off. Why should it matter?" she cocked an eyebrow.

"Nothing really," said Rachel, "but anyway, Rai fell asleep out here and i came to wake him up."

"How did you know he was in the tree, or never the less out here," asked Omi.

"I was on my way to the bathroom and I saw him," she answered.

Rai was sitting there rubbing his neck and cracking his back, "Besides that, I just had the worst night of sleep ever."

Rachel smiled at this since she had a perfect to get out of this, "Why, forget to sleep with a teddy bear."

"Hey, he's a good luck charm," said Rai defensively.

"Yeah, just like you crying would be your 'alergies'" she said getting up from the ground.

"I'm allergic to sadness," said Rai also getting up.

"Right, actually I'm surprised you're not crying without that little teddy bear right now." She started to run away knowing that Rai would fallow. Which he did and the others just watch them run around. Rai finally almost caught up her and he knew that they were headed to a pond, but Rachel was too distracted on getting away. Rai ran faster, putting his arms around he waist so she wouldn't get away and guided her toward the pond. He jumped as they neared the pond taking her with him. She screamed.

"The water is so cold!" she shrecked when her head was above water.

"Yep," said Rai dunking her head down again.

When she came back up she punched him in the chest. "Stop it and you should have warn me about the water."

"I should've," he said mischievously, they started back to dry ground. "By the way, nice distraction with the fight, I think they forgot." He bumped into her playfully, at this point they were walking back.

"Thanks," she bumped him back harder. "Still could deal with out the water."

"Oh well." this time he pushed her and ran away saying. "Race ya to breakfast!"

"You're so on!" she shouted back running after him.

"When do you think they'll realize that they're perfect for each other?" asked Clay.

"I don't know, I think they're in denial," answered Kimiko.

* * *

(Somewhere else)

"It is time," stated Chase. "Send Jack and my jungle cats, lets test how well these other warriors were taught."

* * *

(Back with the monks)

The monks, except Rai, were sitting at a round table by a corner. They were having random conversations like why only the bottom half of the room was clean. Finally Rai came over and sat down with everyone's food and passed it out.

"So what's on the agenda today?" he asked to no one in particular.

"Um training and nothing else really," answered Jermaine. "Oh, but you do have some mail Raimundo."

"Cool." He took it and looked at it. "It's from Sparks and Brie."

"Read it out loud," said Kimiko.

"Dear Rai, Rach, and the rest, we kinda broke something but we did clean it up, don't worry. We think that the babysitter was kidnapped by aliens or something. First we fooled around and pulled pranks on her then she went outside and never came back. AND THEN I TOUCHED THE MICROWAVE AND IT BLEW UP. Signed Sparks...and Brie is here too. P.S. tell Kimiko that it wasn't our fault but her phone blew up too. It got wet so we put it in the microwave (before it blew up) and it exploded. P.S.S. The Shen Gong Wu are so much fun. Especially the changing chop sticks, they are awesome, but we are kinda stuck now."

"What do they mean by we are kinda stuck now?" asked Rachel.

"THEY BLEW UP MY PHONE!"

"I don't know," said Rai ignoring Kimiko's comment, "but these are the times when i wish that they were not mine."

"Raimundo, look, it also came with a small box!" declared Omi. Omi opened the box and put it in the middle of the table so everyone would see. Rai smacked his forehead as soon as he saw it.

"Well I'll be a monkey's uncle," said Clay surprised. Sparks and Brie were miniature and in the box.

"Great, now I feel like we're in 'Honey, I shrunk the kids," said Rachel.

"How do we reverse it?" asked Kimiko.

"Like this," said Rai," Changing Chopsticks!"The twosome went back to their regular sizes.

"Raimundo!" they both shouted and ran to hug him. Rai buried his head in his hands and said in a muffled voice, "You know that you two are in trouble, right?"

"No we're not," they said and hugged him and jumped up and down. Rai just sighed.

* * *

"Today, we will be doing a few obstacle courses to see what you know and how good you are. You will be called up by temple to run them. Any questions?" instructed the master looking around. As soon as he was sure there were none he looked at the list of temples. "Xiaolin Temple" (is there any other names??) The monks stood up and walked toward the obstacle that was out. the master opened his mouth to speak again but Rai said spoke before he could.

"We're doing the bamboo thing," he said bored, "we know."

So they were going to one to another bamboo pole until they fell off(as seen on return of master monk guan)

Suddenly the far wall burst into pieces and Jack was seen flying over the rubble.

"Jack Spicer, Evil Boy Genius is back baby! Prepare for a humiliating defeat!"

"Hey! That's my line!" shouted Omi.

"Yeah, well, I stole it, and now I'm gunna steal all your Wu!"

"I don't think you noticed partner, but ur pretty out-numbered," pointed out Clay.

"Not for long! Jungle Cats! Go! And Jackbots attack!"

* * *

ok so sue me(not really plz) cliffhanger, i could write a lot more if i wanted to but i'm just bored and i really just want to post this chapter, so the story will be longer who cares i don't have the plot all the way done anyway, i never do

give me ideas or things in Rai's life u want answered for Traveling To The Past and now, i am done

plz plz plz review...plz


End file.
